Angel & Mana : Memoria
by Edelwanna
Summary: Il fut un temps où ma petite soeur Angelic Melody et moi adorions le monde de YuGiOh et nous nous imaginions diverses histoires sur nos personnages préférés. Huit mois après, les paroles et les rêves s'en sont allés, mais les écrits eux, sont restés...
1. Dans l\'impasse du vampire

Le premier de tous les rôles players, déjà publié par Angelic Melody.

_Débutéle 26 octobre 2004 _

_à 23h26._

_Terminé le 26 octobre 2004_

_à 00h12._

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Dans l'impasse du vampire**

* * *

****

**-**

**-**

**SetoxSerenity**

**Seto Kaiba : joué par Mana**

**Serenity : jouée par Angel**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Quelque part dans les rues de Domino…_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Kaiba :** Tiens qui voilà, la soeur du chihuahua !

_Serenity se retourne_

**Serenity : **Kaiba !

**Kaiba : **En personne, content de voir que tu n'es plus aveugle.

_ton sarcastique_

**Serenity : **Comment oses-tu ? C'est pas gentil...

_Serenity a les yeux qui brillent_

_Kaiba esquisse un de ses sourires mauvais _

**Kaiba :** Pleure Wheeler, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre de mieux.

_Serenity commence à se reprendre... _

**Serenity : **Ce n'est pas toi qui a risqué d'être aveugle ! D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi dans un monde merveilleux il y a une créature insensible comme toi ! Egoïste !

_Kaiba reste impassible et murmure :_

**Kaiba : **Personne ne me traite comme ça, et certainement pas un moins que rien comme toi

**Serenity :** Je te signale que l'on est tous égaux ! Tu n'est pas le maître du monde ! Et n'insulte pas mon frère de chihuahua ! Lui au moins, il a un coeur !

_Des petites larmes commencent à couler_

_Kaiba sent la colère monter en lui_

**Kaiba : **Ce stupide imbécile qui te sert de frère n'est qu'un chien apeuré. Et tu es exactement pareil. Je suis maître de moi-même et je ne te permets pas de me faire des leçons de morale.

_Serenity commence à reculer..._

**Serenity :**Et bien, peut-être qu'on est des chiens, mais nous, on s'aime et on se respecte...tout ce que tu ne sais pas faire...laisse-moi tranquille ! Retourne d'où tu viens !

_Kaiba s'avance dangereusement vers Serenity..._

**Kaiba : **Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne Wheeler

_Lueur de démence dans ses yeux.._

**Serenity :** Que...v-veux-t-tu ?

_Serenity commence à frissonner..._

_Sourire mauvais _

**Kaiba :** M'amuser...

_Serenity recule...encore et encore mais elle se trouve dans une impasse..._

**Serenity : **V-va-t-t-en !

_Kaiba s'avance encore et encore jusqu' à être tout près d'elle... _

**Kaiba :** J'ai bien envie de rester Wheeler...Je sens ta frayeur, et ce la m'amuse beaucoup...j'ai du temps devant moi...juste le temps de m'amuser avec un pauvre petit être sans défense comme toi...

_La jeune fille frissonne de plus en plus..._

**Serenity :** Ne m-me touche pas...Sinon je...

**Kaiba :** Sinon tu quoi Wheeler ? Tu vas crier comme tu sais si bien le faire ?

_Kaiba lui touche la joue..._

**Kaiba :** Oui crie Wheeler, fais moi entendre ta jolie voix...

_Elle crie et son cri retentit dans l'impasse..._

**Serenity :**Lâche-moi !

_Kaiba la laisse courir et murmure pour lui même :_

**Kaiba :** Tu n'iras pas loin Wheeler…

_Les larmes de Serenity coulent sur ses joues_

**Serenity :** Je veux m'en aller, loin...je veux mon frère !

_Kaiba apparaît soudain devant elle_

**Kaiba : **Surprise !

_Elle crie encore plus fort_

**Serenity :** P-pourquoi ? Pourquoi t-tu m-me s-suis ?

**Kaiba : Suivi ? **Moi ? Mais je n'étais pas derrière toi, mon ange...

**Serenity :** Je n-ne suis pas ton ange...

_Lueur de colère_

Fous-moi la paix !

_Kaiba se moque doucement_

**Kaiba :** Tu veux vraiment me mettre en colère, mon ange...

**Serenity :** Je ne te crains pas ! Mets-toi en colère si tu veux ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait me

concerner car tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur !

**Kaiba : **Non là je suis même de très bonne humeur, sinon il y aurait longtemps que je me serais débarrassé de toi...

**Serenity :** D-débarassé ? Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

**Kaiba :** Tu verras... En attendant suis-moi...

**Serenity :** Et puis quoi encore ?

_Kaiba lui agrippe le bras en serrant très fort..._

**Kaiba : **Tu veux me mettre en colère, petite fille...

**Serenity :** Je t'ai dit de ne pas hésiter ! Je ne suis pas une petite fille !

_Malgré sa résistance, elle a très peur..._

_Kaiba resserre son étreinte_

**Kaiba : **Tu viendras, de gré...

_Et il sourit machiavéliquement _

ou de force...

**Serenity : **Ni l'un ni l'autre !

**Kaiba :** Grrrrr...Tu n'as pas mal ?...Il me semble pourtant que ton visage si joli est marqué par la douleur...

_Des larmes de douleur jaillissent_

**Serenity :** Et...alors ? Si tu veux me tuer, fais le ici...c'est mon milieu...la...liberté...

**Kaiba : **Te tuer...mais qui parle de te tuer...Non je vais t'emmener avec moi...dans un monde ou toute douleur est superflue...

**Serenity :** Où ça ?

**Kaiba : **Innocente Serenity, bientôt tu verras, ta fin en tant que mortelle est proche...

**Serenity :** ...

_Sur ce, le visage de Kaiba change, et il se penche vers Serenity et la mord_

**Serenity :** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

_Larmes de douleur_

**Serenity :** P-pourquoi ?

_Kaiba continue de boire son sang et murmure :_

**Kaiba : **Je t'ai observé...depuis longtemps...et maintenant tu es à moi !

_Serenity manque de force et commence à tomber..._

_Kaiba arrête de boire, se tranche une veine et force Serenity à boire son propre sang..._

**Kaiba :** Bientôt nous serons ensemble...

_Elle boit..._

**Serenity :** Mais p-pourquoi ?

**Kaiba :** Tu vas devenir ma reine...Dans quelques heures ta transformation sera achevée, et tu me reviendras...

**Serenity : **?

_Elle tombe à genoux_

_Kaiba sourit méchamment..._

**Kaiba :** Dors mon ange...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *


	2. Revolutionshipping

Un autre couple mis en scène pour ce court one-shot...

_Débuté le 28 octobre 2004_

_à 23h43_

_Terminé le 28 octobre 2004_

_à 00h41_

* * *

**Revolutionshipping**

* * *

-

_Yami se retourne vers Tea._

**Yami : **Tea, va t-en, je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal ! »

**Tea :** Non, Yami ! Je suis ton amie, je resterai avec toi, que tu le veuille ou non ! »

_Yami pousse un soupir face à la détermination de son amie_

**Yami **: Tea, je t'en prie.. C'est trop dangereux et... »

**Tea :** NON ! Dois-je te le dire en Egyptien ? »

_Yami sourit._

**Yami : **Inutile, je ne comprendrai pas... Très bien, reste, mais en t'éloigne pas de moi !

**Dartz :** «Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps...

_Le sol se fend et Tea tombe dans le trou béant mais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, elle s'agrippe à un bout de terre _

**Tea :** AAHHH ! »

Yami se retourne

**Yami : **Tea ! »

_Il lui agrippe la main en tentant de la retenir_ **Tiens bon !**

**Tea :** Yami, s'il te plaît, ne me lâche pas ! »

**Yami : **Je ne te lâcherai pas Tea ! je te le promets !

_Dartz fait trembler la terre_

**Tea :** YAAMIII ! »

**Yami : **Tiens bon ! Je t'en prie

_Il la serre encore plus fort mais Tea glisse _

**Yami :** Je ne veux pas te perdre... »

**Tea :** Yami...C'est la fin, je vais glisser...Promets-moi une chose_...des larmes jaillissent_ Sauve le monde...Une deuxième fois...

_Dartz rit diaboliquement en voyant Tea glisser._

**Yami **: Non Tea, je refuse de te laisser.

_Des larmes coulent également le long de ses joues. Soudain le Magicien des Ténèbres apparaît sans que Yami ne l'ait invoqué. Il agrippe la main de Tea, et combiné à la force de Yami, tous deux arrivent à la remonter_

**Tea :** Qu'est-ce que...

**Yami : **Tout va bien Tea ! Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi le magicien des ténèbres est apparu mais l'important est que tu sois saine et sauve.

_Tea s'agrippe au cou de Yami_

**Tea :** Merci... »

_Yami est surpris. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire, mais il entoure Tea de ses bras pour la rassurer_

**Yami : **Tea, je...

**Tea :**Quoi...?

**Yami : **Je...

_il rougit... _

**Yami : **J'ai eu tellement peur...

**Tea :** C'est gentil...Yami, je te remercie beaucoup...

_Yami lui répond en souriant. Il ose se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais Dartz intervient :_

**Dartz :** Misérables ! Je vais vous détruire tous les deux, et ensuite je détruirai le monde !

**Tea :** Yami, détruis son mauvais esprit !

_Yami se sert de son puzzle du Millenium et le dirige contre Dartz. Un éclair de lumière les entoure, et Dartz disparait._

_Téa saute sur Yami._

**Tea :** Tu as été génial !

_Yami rougit encore de plus belle_

**Yami : Oh...**tu sais...tu en aurais fait autant...

**Tea :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs...

**Yami : **Je veux dire... Tu en aurais fait autant...pour moi

_puis ajoute précipitamment_

**Yami **: ou pour les autres ! »

**Tea :** Oh...

_Tea se colle sur Yami _

**Tea :** Peut-être, oui tu dois avoir raison...

_Yami passe une main dans les cheveux de Tea. _

**Yami : **Tea..je voulais te dire que...

_Tea arbore un sourire charmant._

**Tea** : Oui ?

**Yami : **Euh...et bien...c'est à dire que...je voulais te dire que je t...

_Arrivent Joey et le reste de la bande._

**Joey :** Hey les amis, vous êtes venus à bout de cette lavette de Dartz !

_Tea court vers les autres_

**Tea :** Joey ! Tu vas bien ? Oh Maï ! Yugi ! Tristan !

_Yami rougit et court également à la rencontre de ses amis _

**Yami : **Content de vous voir tous ! «

**Tea pense :** « _Que voulait me dire Yami ? Mystère... »_

Yami se sent frustré. : **_« J'étais sur le point de tout lui dire...Mais il a fallu qu'ils arrivent. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de tout lui avouer... »_**

**Joey :** J'ai faim...Et si on allait manger ?

**La bande :** OUI !

_Yami en peut s'empêcher de rire _

**Yami : **Je vois que l'appétit de Joey est toujours aussi vorace.

_La bande se retrouve devant l'hôtel où ils logent._

**Yami : **Moi je n'ai pas faim, je retourne dans ma chambre.

_Tea approuve :_

**Tea :** Moi, je vais aller dans ma chambreaussi, je dois prendre quelque chose et après je vousrejoins...

_Yami décide de sauter sur l'occasion. Il rattrape Tea dans le couloir, devant sa chambre _

**Yami : **Tea ! Je ...je voudrais te parler...

**Tea **Oh, oui vas-y...

**Yami **: Et bien...euh...tu ne voudrais pas qu'on rentre dans ta chambre.. Le couloir, c'est pas l'idéal...

**Tea :** Ok...C'est à propos de quoi ?

_Ils rentrent et s'assoient. Yami lui prend les mains..._

**Yami : **Tea...ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît toi et moi...

_Tea rougit._

**Tea :** Oui...et ?

**Yami : **Et...

_Yami se rapproche d'elle _

**Yami :** Je voulais te dire que je t...que je t...(pensées de Yami : Arg,j'arrive pas à le dire !) »

**Tea :** Tu ? M'apprécies ? C'est normal, nous sommes amis.

**Yami : **Euh... Oui...bien sûr c'est ça, je t'apprécie...énormément !

**Tea :** Ah...C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ? »

**Yami : **Oui...enfin je veux dire...non...euh..c'est à dire que...

_Yami rougit de plus en plus_

**Tea :** Yami, tout va bien ?

_Yami tente de masquer sa gêne_

**Yami :** Oui, bien sûr... ( Dans ses pensées : Oh et puis zut ! Tu vas lui dire oui ou non ?)

_Téa prend le visage de Yami dans ses mains_

**Tea :** Yami, si quelque chose tourne mal, tu peux me le dire...

_Yami frissonne à ce contact. Il effleure la main de Tea avec sa propre main_

**Yami : **Tea...

**Tea :** Oui ?

_Yami se penche vers elle et lui donne un baiser sur les lèvres_

**Tea :** Yami ? Heu...

_Yami se lève précipitamment_

**Yami : **Je suis désolé...je n'aurais pas du...

_Tea l'embrasse._

_Yami se laisse faire surpris. Il s'abandonne bientôt au baiser que son coeur réclamait depuis si longtemps…Téa rompt le baiser._

**Tea :** Yami, que veux-tu me dire ? Moi aussi je dois te parler.

_Yami lui prend les mains et la regarde droit dans les yeux._

**Yami :** Tea je...je t'aime !

**Tea **: Dans ce cas, je ne dois te dire que 4 mots… Je t' aime aussi !

_Yami lui sourit tendrement, les larmes aux yeux._

**Yami : **Tea...je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...je croyais que tu ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour moi...

**Tea :** Tu te confonds avec Yugi...Et si on allait manger ?

**Yami : **Oui...Tu as raison...

_Et il l'embrasse de nouveau._

_-_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *


	3. Polarshipping

Cette fois-çi, un Mai x Joey...

_Débuté le 2 novembre 2004_

_à 23h37_

_Terminé le 2 novembre 2004_

_à 00h53_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Polarshipping**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**« Hey Mai ! Ca va ? »**

_« Joey... Oui ça va parfaitement, et toi ? »_

**« Moi...tu sais...ça va toujours aussi bien ! No probleme ! »**

_« Bien ! Et comment va ta soeur Serenity ? »_

**« Elle se porte comme un charme... »**

_« Elle a un petit ami ? »_

**« Ah euh...bah je crois que Tristan et Duke lui font du gring...mais ils ont aucune chance, foi de Joey Wheeler ! Elle est trop bien pour eux ! De toute façon le premier qui touche un cheveu de ma soeur je lui fais sa fête ! »**

_« Mmmm...Qui te dis que Serenity ne flancherait pas sur quelqu'un de mieux que tes deux potes ? »_

**« Arg ! Quoi ? Tu veux rire Mai ? Serenity...craquer pour quelqu'un d'autre que Tristan ou Duke, ha ha ha , nan c'est trop drôle... »**

Puis il s'arrête de rire et silence.

« **Euh...Mai, t'es sérieuse ? »**

_« Regarde-moi bien abruti ! J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »_

**« Mais euhhhh... Ah, commence pas avec tes grands airs ! De toute façon, si Serenity serait amoureuse, elle me le dirait ! Apres tout je suis son frère, et son meilleur confident !** » clin d'oeil fier à Mai

_« Tu crois ça ? Je pense qu'elle aurait peur que son amant court le danger à cause de toi...Même Téa est du même avis ! »_

Joey reste incrédule.

**« Euh...Mai ? Tu me cacherais pas quelque chose à propos de ma soeur hein ? Non tu ferais pas ça quand même ? »**

_« Mmm...Je sais pas...peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... »_

**« Arrrghh ! Mai, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?** »

Joey commence à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

**« Arrête de faire des mystères, tu vas finir par me rendre fou ! »**

_« Tu l'es déjà...Mais bon, à part ça, toi, tu aurais pas une copine ? »_

**« Eh mais qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Je ne suis pas... »**

Puis, se rendant compte de la question qu'a posé Mai, il se met à rougir :

**« Euh...non...pas actuellement** » (toute petite voix)

Mai le cherche dans sa timidité.

« _Tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour un fille ? »_

Joey est de plus en plus mal à l'aise

« **N...non...bien sûr que non...qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là... »**

Mai le taquine...air choqué :

_« Tu es gay ! »_

Joey s'énerve.

**« Quoi ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! Mais où tu vas chercher tout ça ? Je suis pas gay , pas du tout je suis aussi hétéro que toi ! »**

_« Qui te dis que je suis hétéro ?_ » taquine, taquine, taquine !

**« Hein ? Ah non ! Tu peux pas l'être, c'est pas possible ! »**

Puis Joey s'avance vers elle, l'air effaré.

**« Mai, regarde moi et ose me dire en face que tu n'est pas hétéro ! Parce que si tu l'es, je crois que...** puis il rougit **je crois que... »**

Maï le prend par surprise et l'embrasse !

_« Je_ _suis hétéro imbécile ! Et...je...je t'aime crétin ! »_

Joey surpris, rougit de plus belle

**« Euh...et bien je...ahrem...je...je...sais pas quoi dire... »**

Mai le gifle !

_« Et bien ? »_

**« Aie ! Mais t'es folle ? »**

_« Oui, je suis folle de toi ! Crétin ! »_

Dans un élan incontrôlé, Joey se penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement :

**« Euh...bah je crois que moi aussi je...je t'aime ! »**

Mai le gifle encore et lui sourit. Joey se reprend :

**« Aie ! D'accord, d'accord, c'était pas terrible comme déclaration...** »

Joey prend une grande inspiration.

**« Mai, je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie auprès de toi ! »**

Mai le gifle une troisième fois ! Joey a la joue toute rouge.

_« Merci. »_

Joey l'embrasse à nouveau. Maï se rappelle de quelque chose :

_« Oh zut ! J'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin, Joey, je dois te laisser là..._ elle se retourne dans la rue _Au fait, tu veux un conseil ? »_

Joey sort de sa rêverie : **« Moui... »**

_« Fais attention à ce que Seto Kaiba ne devienne pas ton beau frère ! Bye_ ! »

Joey fait les yeux ronds :

**« Kaiba ? Mon beau frère... Hein quoi ? Mai mais qu'est ce que tu... c'est quoi cette histoire ? Ca va pas la tête ! Mais enfin explique moi !**

_« Je dois te laisser ! Parle avec ta sœur puisque tu es son grand confident ! »_

Mai s'éloigne mais Joey veut la rattraper :

**« Mai, hey ! Reviens ici ! De quoi parles tu ? Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe** Joey fait des grands signes nerveux a Mai **Maiii ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Mais enfin Réponds ! Arghhhhhhhh ! »**

_« Seulement si tu me promets une chose ! Tu ne t'en prendras pas à Serenity ni à son amoureux, tu accepteras la vérité ok ? »_

Joey tente de reprendre sa respiration après son agitation quelques secondes plus tôt :

**« Oui...pffff...dis...moi ...pfff...ce qui...se passe...Je...pfff...te...le promets... »**

_« Ok, c'est une histoire TRES simple. Serenity a un faible pour Kaiba et d'après l'enquête menée par notre chère Téa, il se pourrait que Kaiba éprouve les mêmes sentiments que Serenity. »_

Joey reste béa devant Mai. Puis il se met à pouffer de rire :

**« Ha, ha ha ha ah non Mai, franchement, j'ai vraiment failli marcher ha ha ha ha...** il pleure de rire **Tu sais, le 1er avril c'est que dans 6 mois...ha ha ha ha...N'importe quoi, c'est vraiment nulle comme blague...ma soeur et ce snobinard... Mouah ha ha ha ha ! »**

Maï le regarde de son air coléreux :

_« Joey, tu crois que je plaisantes là ? »_

Joey continue de rire

« **Bah oui ha ha ha ! »**

Puis, apercevant le regard de Mai :

« **Non ? »** dit il en s'arrêtant soudain de rire

_« N-O-N ! Joey, regarde la vérité en face ! L'amour c'est l'amour ! »_

Les yeux de Joey étincèlent de colère :

**« Quoi, t'es en train de me dire que ma soeur et ce...cet abominable snob sont ensemble ? Mais enfin, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »**

_« Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils sont ensembles, j'ai dit qu'ils peuvent avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, c'est tout. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant. »_

Joey affiche un air coléreux

**« C'est du pareil au même ! Ah ce...ce Kaiba...je vais l'étrangler, l'étriper, le tuer...de mes propres mains, foi de Wheeler... ! »**

_« Si tu le fais, c'est moi qui vais ensuite te tuer ! Tu m'as fais une promesse ! »_

Joey recule face à la menace :

**« Hey ho, du calme !** Mais dans sa tête, c'est : **_« Grrrrrrr ! »_** **C'est pas du jeu, parce que tu savais très ben que je l'accepterais jamais ! »**

_« Tu as vu, la géniale Maï ! »_

**« Gné gné gné... Je vais avoir une conversation avec Serenity dès ce soir... et je la convaincrai de renoncer à cet...imbécile ! Je veux bien qu'elle se fasse draguer par tous les garçons de la Terre, même Tristan ou Duke, tous mes certainement pas lui ! »**

_« Si tu le fais, je t'étripe, rappelle toi... »_

**« Mais enfin Mai ! C'est un snobinard arrogant qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne... Tu sais combien je le hais ! Laisse moi juste le cogner un peu...juste un peu... »**

Maï aperçoit Yami et Téa marcher dans la rue en face en amoureux :

_« Regarde ces deux-là Joey, ta soeur et Kaiba pourraient être identiques... »_

Joey la regarde d'un air effaré :

**« Mais Mai, ta perdu la tête ! Yami et Tea, eux ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps...et puis ce sont mes amis... S'il te plaît Mai, laisse moi juste mettre une baffe à Kaiba... »**

_« Qu'est-ce-que ça changerait ? Kaiba et ta soeur continueront de s'aimer quand même. »_

Joey émet un rire bête :

**« Pas si j'assomme bien Kaiba de sorte à ce qu'il tombe dans le coma et qu'il ne se réveille pas avant 50 ans au moins gnark gnark... »**

Maï lui donne un coup de poing sur la tête :

_« Arrête ! Laisse les, avec Serenity, Kaiba va redevenir normal. Tu verras. »_

**« Aie euhhhhhhh ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »**

Joey se masse la tête, puis il esquisse un sourire sarcastique :

**« Redevenir normal ? Ce snobinard a t-il été normal une seule fois dans sa vie ? Nan... il est ignoble, il changera jamais... et IL FERA DU MAL A MA SOEUR ! »**

Une voix aigue arrive derrière Joey :

« IL AIME TA SOEUR ! Il s'agit de Téa Et pour te dire, oui, Kaiba était normal jusqu'à ce qu'un crétin l'adopte ! »

**« Tea, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! Je vais aller voir Seren' immédiatement...oh et puis non...je vais aller voir Kaiba et lui dire ce que je pense...ou plutôt lui faire ressentir ce que je pense...gnark gnark... »**

Yami arrive et l'assomme !

« Excuse-moi Joey, mais c'est pour le bien de ta soeur. »

_Rêve de Joey_

« **Tiens Kaiba, prend ça...et ça...ne pose plus jamais tes sales pattes sur ma soeur... »**

**-**

Dans la réalité, Maï déclare :

_« Je l'emmène...il vaut mieux qu'il se repose... »_

_-_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Note 1: Un autre rôle player viendra plus tard, une fois que le problème de sera règlé...

Note 2 : J'ai posté ces rôleplayers sans le consentement de Angelic Melody et je m'en excuse auprès d'elle


	4. YuGiOh ! à Hawaii

Voici le dernier rôleplayer (le problème de Fanfiction est pas règlé mais j'ai réussi à contourner la difficulté), le plus long et peut-être celui que que je préfère aussi...

♥

♥

_Débuté le 10 novembre 2004_

_à 21h52_

_Terminé le 3 décembre 2004_

_à 00h39_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! à Hawaii**

* * *

- 

_Hawaii_

_-_

Tout le monde est à l'aéroport, ils viennent d'arriver à Hawaï. Joey, qui porte une chemise à fleurs, déclare :

**Joey :** Ouais cool ! Je sens qu'on va s'éclater !" »

Maï se plaint d'avoir d'avoir faim, ils décident de sortir de l'aéroport et d'aller manger dans un resto très « STYLE ». Joey commence à faire la moue :

**Joey :** Oh Mai, moi je préférerais un bon fast-food, qui offre de gros hamburgers, miam, miam !

**Mai :** Mais Joey ! On est à Hawaï ! Il est temps de goûter à de nouveaux plats !

Joey est agacé.

**Joey :** Bah peut-être qu'ils ont leurs propres hamburgers ici !"

Yami lui donne une tape dans le dos.

**Yami :** Allons Joey, commence pas ! L'idée de Mai est excellente !

**Tea :** Si on trouvait un hôtel aussi, ce serait pas mal, j'ai envie d'un bon bain !

**Joey :** Ils ont des hamburgers vous croyez dans les hôtels ?

Mai lui donne une tape.

**Joey :** Aie ! ça va, ça va, j'ai compris !

Yami regarde Tea avec un sourire coquin :

**Yami :** Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'un bain...

Téa gifle Yami !

**Tea :** Va voir ailleurs !

**Yami :** Hey ! Je plaisantais...

**Mai :** Bon, premièrement, un hôtel, deuxièmement, le resto...

**Serenity :** Et troisièmement, la plage !

Kaiba secoue la tête.

**Kaiba :** L'hôtel passe encore, mais il n'est pas question que j'aille à la plage, j'ai du travail !

Serenity s'accroche au bras de Kaiba

**Serenity :** Juste un peu...

Kaiba se détache d'elle.

**Kaiba :** Pas question, les affaires n'attendent pas !

**Serenity -**_ contrariée_ **- :** Quel méchant !

Kaiba se sent coupable.

**Kaiba :** Je suis désolé Serenity...je ne voulais pas dire ça... écoute, il faut que je travaille !

Serenity le foudroie du regard.

**Kaiba :** ... mais je te promets de te rejoindre sur la plage dès que je peux d'accord ?

**Serenity :** Tu y vas, ou tu y vas pas ! C'est à toi de voir...si tu viens pas, je suis sûre de trouver un beau surfer qui pourra me faire une visite guidée...

Kaiba sent le rouge de la jalousie lui monter au visage :

**_Kaiba : Et le pire c'est qu'elle serait capable de le faire ! »_** pense t-il.

**Kaiba :** Très bien ! Je viendrai !

**Serenity :** Cool !

Elle lui saute dessus.

**Les autres** : Bon, on y va alors ?

**Yami :** Mais d'abord on trouve un hôtel...

**Joey :** ...et un restaurant !

**Mai et Tea :** Si vous vous décidez à vous bouger !

**Yami, Seto, Joey :** C'est bon, on y va !

Ils prennent tous un taxi et tombent bientôt sur un hôtel, situé non loin de la plage.

**Kaiba :** Celui là fera très bien l'affaire ! déclare Kaiba

**Tea :** Vive les bons bains !

**Mai :** Vive le resto !

**Serenity :** Vive la plage !

Yami, Joey et Kaiba pensent en même temps :

_**« Ces filles...Toutes pareilles »**_

Kaiba entre dans l'hôtel pour réserver des chambres, tandis que les autres se dirigent vers la plage

**Monsieur de l'accueil :** Il y a une chose, chaque chambre ne peut être que pour deux personnes, comment allez-vous vous organiser ?

**_« Arg... j' y avais pas pensé à ça... ! » _**se dit Seto

Il s'adresse au monsieur :

**Kaiba :** Vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant ?

Puis il sort de l'hôtel et se dirige vers la plage, où le groupe est en train de s'installer.

**Kaiba :** Il y a un problème...

**Serenity :** Lequel ?

**Kaiba :** Et bien, chaque chambre ne peut accueillir que deux personnes...

**Serenity :** Où est le problème ? Tu voulais t'installer seul peut-être ?

Kaiba est mal à l'aise mais il tente de se reprendre.

**Kaiba :** Exact ! J'ai besoin de calme pour travailler !

**Serenity :** Tu mens...je suis sûre qu'il y a un truc qui était imprévu dans tes plans...

Kaiba rougit :

**Kaiba :** N'importe quoi ! Si vous voulez être par deux, c'est votre problème, mais moi, je reste seul !

**Serenity :** Hein ? Tu parles de quoi ?

**Yami -** _étouffant un rire_ : Je crois que Seto a peur de se retrouver avec une fille...

Kaiba rougit encore plus.

**Serenity : **Quoi ? C'est ça le truc ! . Ben, c'est simple, si tu veux pas te retrouver avec une fille tu te mets avec un mec ! Je ne te conseille pas mon frère, il ronfle, tu te mets avec Yami et moi avec Tea, où est le problème ?

**Joey :** Hey mais euh...du coup, moi je suis avec...Mai !

Lablonde lui lance un clin d'œil.

**Yami :** Ah non, pas question d'aller avec Seto ! Je fais comment moi pour dormir, s'il travaille toute la nuit ?

**Serenity :** Bah voyons, Seto se trouvera un autre endroit, il n'y a pas qu'un lit dans une chambre, sinon, il descend dans la salle réservée aux hommes d'affaires, il pourra y travailler et toi tu pourras dormir.

**Tea :** Je suis d'accord. Et vous ?

**Kaiba **- _toute petite voix_: Bah...justement... Il n'y a qu'un lit...

**Serenity :** Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de dormir avec Yami ? interroge Serenity avec un petit rire.

**Kaiba :** Tu te moques de moi ? proteste Kaiba

**Serenity** : Non, pas du tout...écoutes, si tu préfères, je dors avec toi.

Kaiba devient rouge comme une pivoine.

**Yami **: Alors ça ferait que je dormirais avec...

Il se tourne vers Tea qui lui lance un sourire gêné

**Yami :** Tea ?

**Serenity :** Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as peur !

**Yami :** Ahrem...Non, bien sûr que non...

Puis Yami change de conversation

**Yami :** Bon très bien, c'est réglé ! Seto, je crois que tu peux aller réserver maintenant qu'on s'est tous mis d'accord !

**Mai :** Oui, allez, grouille ! Comme ça on s'en va au resto ! dit Mai, impatiente

**Tea :** Et je pourrai prendre un bain ! ajoute Tea

Kaiba s'éloigne en direction de l'hôtel

Tea et Serenity vont se mettre en maillot de bain tandis que Mai et Joey quittent la plage à la recherche d'un restaurant ; Yami reste sur la plage.

Après que Mai et Joey se soient goinfrés de délicieux plats d'Hawaï, Mai se met en maillot et rejoint ses deux amies. Kaiba arrive aussi. Les trois mecs voient les trois filles en maillot...

**Kaiba :** Bon, voilà c'est règ...

Il s'interrompt en voyant les filles en maillot, Yami et Joey restent également bouche bée.

Maï, Téa et Serenity se baladent sous le soleil en rigolant et en admirant le paysage.

Les gars sont très mal à l'aise.

**Joey **- _balbutie, en évitant de croiser le regard des filles, surtout celui de Mai:_ Bon euh... . Moi je vais manger quelque chose...

**Yami :** Encore ?

**Joey :** Euh...oui...ce long voyage m'a creusé...

Les filles se rapprochent d'eux. Mai et Serenity portent un joli deux-pièces, Tea a un maillot entier.

**Tea :** Ben alors ? Vous venez pas sur les vagues ?

Yami, Joey et Kaiba répondent, gênés :

**Yami, Joey, Kaiba :** Euh...on a pas nos maillots...

**Serenity :** Arrêtez ! Dans l'avion vous vous disputiez au sujet de quel maillot était le plus beau !

Yami, Joey et Kaiba pensent en même temps :

_**« Arg ! Grillés, grillés... »**_

**Les trois :** Très bien, on va les mettre nos maillots !

Et tous les trois se dirigent dans les cabines de bain

**Mai :** Ils sont bizarres...

**Serenity :** Tu as remarqué toi aussi...

Ils reviennent... Le maillot de Kaiba est d'un simple bleu mer, celui de Joey porte des fleurs et des petits coeurs et celui de Yami a une insigne : "WELCOME TO HAWAII BABY".

Tea, Serenity et Mai restent béa. Au début les trois gars sont un peu gênés, mais sont vite flattés par le regard admiratif que leur portent les filles : il faut dire qu'ils ont tous les trois un corps magnifique, avec des pectoraux bien développés. Puis Mai ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant le maillot de Joey :

**Joey :** Hé ! Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? s'énerve Joey.

**Mai :** Sympa...les petites fleurs et les coeurs...

Joey rougit violemment. Tea et Serenity se mettent à rire aussi

**Joey :** C'était le dernier qui restait...

Puis il se tourne vers Tea et Serenity.

**Joey :** Bon ça va vous ! _Puis il marmonne pour lui même : _Ca m'apprendra à m'y prendre à la dernière minute pour m'acheter un maillot...

**Tea :** Bon ! Je vais aller me chercher une boisson typiquement Hawaïenne ! déclare Tea

**Yami :** Je viens avec toi ! dit Yugi en la suivant

**Mai :** Je vais bronzer ! annonce Mai

Elle s'allonge sur sa serviette de plage te demande à Joey de lui mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos.

Joey rougit :

**Joey :** Qui ça, moi ?

**Mai :** Non, Bush peut-être ? Imbécile !

**Joey :** Mais euhhh...

Il s'exécute. Kaiba et Serenity restent seuls.

**Serenity :** Tu viens ? On va aller dans les bains de l'hôtel ! Il y a pleins de trucs de relaxation et des jacuzzis...Allez !

Kaiba, qui a du mal à se remettre de sa gêne, se laisse entraîner. Arrivés dans les bains de l'hôtel, Serenity se glisse dans un jacuzzi, et convainc Kaiba de la suivre. Pendant ce temps, Joey a suivi le départ de Seto et de sa sœur.

**Joey :** Je n'aime pas ça du tout...

**Mai :** Laisse-les, il ne se passera rien, lui assure Mai

**Joey :** C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Ma soeur et...lui ?

**Mai :** Oh, voyons, Kaiba a peur de Serenity, comment veux-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose, viens avec moi surfer un peu !

**Joey :** Peur ? Mouah, ha ha ! Serenity ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche...Nan, à mon avis c'est de moi qu'il a peur... je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds moi ! dit-il fièrement.

Mai le gifle :

**Mai :** Quel prétentieux ! Il a peur de ta soeur parce qu'il se sent gêné ! Allez, viens avec moi, laisse ta soeur, elle est grande !

Joey se masse la joue, puis suit Mai :

**Joey :** Mai ? Je me trompe ou ça t'amuse de me frapper ?

**Mai :** Oui, on peut dire ça...

Joey est décontenancé. Ils s'en vont surfer un moment, même si Joey continue de s'inquiéter pour sa petite soeur...

Pendant ce temps, Yami et Tea sont en train de boire un cocktail au bar de la plage.

**Tea :** Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, ça ne va pas Yami ? s'inquiète Tea.

**Yami :** Si, si tout va bien... C'est juste que...je me sens si bien ici...

**Tea :** On dirait pas...ton visage est très rouge, t'aurais pas pris un coup de soleil ?

**Yami :** Hein ? ( il rougit encore plus)..Euh...non...bien sûr que non... je ne dois pas à être habitué à la chaleur qu'il fait ici, c'est tout... D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie d'aller me baigner...

**Tea :** Ok, on y va ?

Yami approuve d'un signe de tête et saisit la main de Tea pour l'entraîner vers la mer.

**Tea :** Tu sais Yami, j'aime pas la mer...elle est salée! Mais elle est belle à voir...

**Yami** - _air absent_ : Oui… surtout devant un coucher de soleil... je me demande ce que l'on peut ressentir devant un tel spectacle…

**Tea :** Allô ? Yami ?

**Yami :** Mmmmoui...

Tea le pousse dans l'eau. Yami fait un beau plongeon. Il sort sa tête de l'eau en toussant et en recrachant de l'eau.

**Yami :** Tea...ne...me...refais...plus...jamais...ça !

**Tea :** Tu n'as qu'à rester sur terre !

Yami sourit :

**Yami :** Tu appelles ça sur Terre ? Nous sommes dans l'eau là !

Puis il prend brusquement Tea, et la jette dans l'eau la tête la première. Tea reste sous l'eau et prend Yami par les jambes qui tombe à la renverse

**Tea :** Oui ? Tu disais ?

**Yami :** Hé, c'est pas juste ! Tu as triché !

Yami se reprend rapidement, et attrape également les jambes de Tea, qui s'était relevée, la faisant de nouveau tomber.

**Yami :** On peut jouer longtemps à ce petit jeu…

Tea l'entraîne dans l'eau avec elle puis ils remontent à la surface

**Tea :** On peut aussi jouer à autre chose...

Yami lui envoie de l'eau dans la figure.

**Yami :** Tu as des suggestions ?

**Tea :** Peut-être...On pourrait jouer...à ça !

Tea lui envoie un ballon de plage dans la figure. Yami n'a pas le temps de réagir, il se prend le ballon en pleine face, et tombe lourdement dans l'eau. Tea en profite pour nager quelque mètres plus loin.

**Tea :** La vitesse te manque ?

**Yami :** Tu vas voir...je suis très rapide...

Yami se met à nager vers Tea le plus vite possible ; il nage sous l'eau, mais à un moment Tea ne le voit plus remonter à la surface et s'inquiète.

**Tea :** Y-yami ?

Soudain Yami la prend par surprise derrière elle , et la prend par la taille :

**Yami :** Je t'ai eu...

**Tea :** AH !

Une énorme vague les engloutit. Yami ne lâche pas Tea, alors que la vague les entraîne vers la côte. Ils échouent sur le sable, dans une position assez inconfortable : Yami est sur Tea !

Tea toussote un peu à cause du sel qui s'est infiltré dans sa gorge.

**Yami :** Ca va aller ?

**Tea :** Oui...

Puis Yami se rend compte de leur position :

**Yami :** Euh...je suis désolé

Il se relève

**Tea :** Pas grave...Merci, pour ne pas m'avoir lâchée...qui sait où je serais arrivée...

Yami : Je ne t'aurai jamais lâchée, tu le sais bien...

Silence gêné.

Tea : Merci...Bon ! Je rentre à l'hôtel ! Je vais prendre un bon bain et me reposer !

Elle embrasse Yami sur la joue.

Tea : A toute !

Yami passe une main à l'endroit ou Tea l'a embrassé, et la regarde partir en soupirant.

Pendant ce temps, Serenity et Kaiba sont dans leur jacuzzi et s'y sentent tellement bien, qu'il ne veulent pas le quitter

**Serenity :** On est bien...

**Kaiba -** _ferme les yeux_ Mmmmmm... Ca faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas senti aussi détendu.

**Serenity :** Tu sais, c'est une des rares fois que je te vois sourire...

Kaiba sourit de nouveau.

**Kaiba :** C'est que je suis si bien...et je n'ai plus de soucis...

**Serenity :** Plus du tout ?

**Kaiba :** Je veux...dire...j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont envolés...

**Serenity -** un peu mal à l'aise Oh...Kaiba ? On pourrait aller dans notre chambre ? Je dois te montrer un truc...

Kaiba est gêné, il avait complètement oublié qu'il allait partager sa chambre avec Serenity.

**Kaiba :** Euh...oui..mais je te préviens : je vais avoir du mal à sortir de ce jacuzzi.

Serenity le tire.

**Serenity :** Allez, sors !

Kaiba cède :

**Kaiba :** Très bien, j'arrive...

Il sort de l'eau et frissonne à cause du changement de température. Ils montent dans la chambre...Serenity lui tend un paquet, timidement :

**Serenity :** Tiens...c'est pour toi...

Dans le paquet se trouve un mouchoir de soie fait entièrement par Serenity, il est inscrit dessus "Seto KAIBA" en lettres bleues. Kaiba, stupéfait, prend le mouchoir :

**Kaiba :** C'est...magnifique...

Serenity sourit :

**Serenity :** Je suis contente que tu aimes...

**Kaiba :** Vraiment je ne sais pas quoi dire...

**_"Personne ne s'est jamais montré aussi attentionné avec moi..". _**pense t-il

**Kaiba :** Comment puis je te remercier...

Puis il se penche vers Serenity, et lui donne un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle se laisse embrasser et entoure Kaiba de ses bras. Kaiba fait de même, il la prend par la taille et approfondit le baiser. Leurs coeurs battent la chamade. Il se détache ensuite d'elle.

**Kaiba :** Excuse moi...

Elle ne sait que répondre. Kaiba reprend :

**Kaiba :** Euh... je pense que nous devrions rejoindre les autres...c'est qu'il commence à se faire tard...et il faudrait que l'on trouve un restaurant...

**Serenity :** Oui...

**Kaiba :** Alors...il faudrait peut-être...qu'on s'habille... Je doute que les serveurs apprécient nous voir en maillot de bain...

**Serenity :** Tu as raison...et aussi, de prendre une bonne douche...je sens le chlore...

Seto sourit.

**Kaiba :** Vas-y...tes affaires sont là... je vais sortir pour aller prévenir les autres...

Serenity s'enfile sous la douche. Seto soupire et sort de la pièce, ébranlé par ce qu'il s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt

**_"Et dire qu'on va dormir ensemble..". _**pense t-il

Puis Seto rejoint les autres sur la plage.

**Kaiba :** Dites ! Ca vous dirait qu'on trouve un resto pour ce soir, c'est qu'il se fait tard...

**Mai :** Oui, moi c'est d'accord, mais bon, il faudrait que quelqu'un aille chercher Tea, elle est dans sa chambre depuis longtemps...elle s'est peut-être assoupie...le voyage était fatiguant...

**Yami :** J'y vais... Et puis de toute façon...c'est aussi ma chambre...

**Kaiba :** Ok, dépêche-toi !

Yami se rhabille et s'en va vers l'hôtel, il arrive devant sa chambre, y rentre et trouve Tea endormie sur le lit. Il sourit et pense :

_**"Par Râ, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle dort..."**_

Il s'approche et essaie de la réveiller

**Yami :** Tea…

**Tea :** Hein ?

Elle prend peur et s'agite et...donne un coup de poing à Yami. Le jeune homme a un sursaut de recul :

**Yami :** Ouch !

Il porte la main à son nez.

**Tea -** _se réveille_ : Aahh ! Qui est là ?

Yami, en se massant le nez :

**Yami :** J'aurais espéré mieux comme accueil...

**Tea :** Yaamii ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...oh...Je t'ai fait mal ?

**Yami :** Ca va aller... C'est juste un coup sur le nez...Et puis, je n'ai presque plus mal maintenant...

**Tea :** Oh...pardon...mais...tu dois me dire quelque chose ?

**Yami :** Euh oui... On va au restaurant... j'étais venu te prévenir...

**Tea :** Oh...d'accord, ben, je suis pas tellement prête...je peux pas venir comme ça...

Elle regarde son tee-shirt tout vieilli et son short.

**Tea :** Ben...attends-moi en bas. J'arrive !

**Yami :** Ok...

Yami redescend prévenir les autres :

**Yami :** Elle arrive...

Maï et Joey vont s'informer pour trouver un très bon restaurant pendant que Kaiba monte prendre une douche en espérant que Serenity a fini... Yami s'assoit sur une chaise dans le hall en attendant les autres...Soudain, Tea arrive dans une robe bleue ciel décolletée.

**Tea** - _mal à l'aise :_ Euh...

Yami est ébloui.

**Yami :** Tu es...très belle...

**Tea :** Hein ? Oh...merci...que font les autres ?

**Yami :** Et bien... Mai et Joey sont partis chercher un restaurant...et Seto est monté prendre une douche...

Et là, Kaiba et Serenity descendent. Elle porte une robe verte très élégante et lui, son smoking blanc.

**Mai **-_ à Joey_ : On est les seuls à ne pas être élégants...

Joey hausse les épaules vexé :

**Joey :** Bah, de toute façon, on s'en fiche...on est en vacances...

**Mai :** On a trouvé un resto. Il se trouve au centre ville...

**Joey :** Mais moi je dis qu'un fast-food aurait été aussi bien, mais Mai a pas voulu me laisser choisir...

**Serenity :** Allez, on y va ! J'ai faim !

Les autres approuvent. Tous se dirigent vers le centre ville à pied, car les resto est pas loin. Ils arrivent dans un resto très chic

**Yami et Joey :** Ouaaaah !

Kaiba esquisse un sourire mesquin :

**Kaiba :** On voit bien que vous n'avez pas l'habitude...de ce genre d'endroit.

**Tea :** Commence pas...

**Kaiba :** Je ne fais que dire ce qui est vrai...

**Serenity :** Bon, on commande ?

Le serveur les installe et leur apporte les cartes. Joey faillit avoir une attaque en voyant les prix :

**Joey :** Mai... mais c'est hors de prix ici, tu veux me ruiner ou quoi ?

Maï lance un sourire charmant en direction de Kaiba:

**Mai :** Kaiba ?

Kaiba lève les yeux du menu :

**Kaiba :** Mmmmmmm quoi ?

Maï regarde Kaiba malicieusement.

**Mai :** Tu sais ce qui t'attend...

Kaiba comprend soudain :

**Kaiba **: Pas question que je paye l'addition pour ce...chihuahua !

Serenity le frappe des pieds sous la table. Kaiba grimace de douleur et ses yeux lancent des éclairs

**Kaiba :** Qui a fait ça ?

Serenity lui lance un air d'excuse. Le visage de Kaiba se radoucit.

**Kaiba -** _s'efforçant de paraître menaçant_ Ne-recommence-plus-jamais-ça !

**Mai :** Bon alors ! Tu payes de gré...ou de force, comme tu préfères...

**Kaiba :** Très bien ! Mais j'exige un remboursement de la part du chih-je veux dire Joey – _en déglutissant difficilement_ - …et avec des intérêts bien sûrs...

Serenity le refrappe. Kaiba marmonne entre ses dents :

**Kaiba :** Grrrrr...

Puis il lance tout haut :

**Kaiba **: Très bien, très bien, j'abdique !

**Tea :** Dans ce cas, commençons à commander !

Serenity lance un regard reconnaissant à Kaiba. Joey, lui, dévore les pages de la carte de menus.

**Joey :** MMMMmiam, je prendrais volontiers une petite spécialité du pays...ah tiens !

Il désigne un plat copieux qui coûte très cher. Kaiba lui lance un regard noir mais ne dit rien ;

**Yami :** Je prendrai un steak frites pour moi... La cuisine traditionnelle de ce pays ne m'attire vraiment pas...

**Tea :** Je vais prendre ce plat là...

**Mai :** Je prends celui-ci ! Il a l'air succulent !

**Serenity :** Je prends la même chose que Tea...

**_« Ils vont tous me ruiner ! » _**pense Kaiba

Puis Seto déclare, tout haut :

**Kaiba :** Pour moi ce sera un sandwich et un verre d'eau !

Tea, Maï, Serenity, Joey, Yami restent le regarder, ébahis, tandis que Kaiba se tait :

**Yami :** Allez quoi ! Seto ! Fais toi plaisir quand même, tu ne vas pas manger que ça ?

**Joey :** Laisse tomber Yami ! Snobinard fait ce qu'il veut, on s'en fiche !

**Tea :** Tu es...radin ? Je le crois pas...

Kaiba hausse les épaules.

**Kaiba :** Je suis pas le Père Noël non plus, mais puisque vous insistez pour que je paye...

**Mai :** Bon, on mange maintenant ! Bon appétit !

Joey qui se goinfre :

**Joey :** Bon appétit !

Yami mange son steak tandis que Kaiba touche à peine à son sandwich, il reste perdu dans ses pensées. Le dîner continue ainsi, mais ils se fatiguent vite et décident de rentrer à l'hôtel.

**Tea :** J'ai bien aimé le repas !

**Mai et Serenity :** Il était cool, oui !

Joey baille :

**Joey :** Je vais me coucher moi !

**Mai :** Je viens avec toi. On dort ensemble de toute façon !

Joey rougit :

**Joey :** Ahrem...moui...

Yami et Seto sont pas à l'aise non plus en songeant qu'ils vont dormir avec des filles.

**Serenity :** Bonne nuit à tous !

**Tea **- _baille _: J'ai envie de me jeter sur ce grand lit et vite ! Allez, bonne nuit !

Yami suit Tea dans la chambre, alors que Seto et Serenity se dirigent dans la leur.

Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Tea ouvre la porte et se jette immédiatement sur le lit sans même penser à se changer

**Tea :** Ahh...un bon lit...enfin...

**Yami :** Euh...Tea, tu comptes dormir tout habillé ?

**Tea :** Ohh...c'est vrai...zut ! Bon, enlever une robe c'est pas si compliqué !

Elle commence à défaire la fermeture éclair. Yami rougit :

**Yami :** Euh Tea …… Tu sais, il y a une salle de bain pour te...euh.. déshabiller...

**Tea :** Je suis pas d'humeur à aller jusqu'à la salle de bains ! Si ça te dérange, t'as qu'à te retourner !

**Yami :** Bon...très bien...

Il se retourne. Tea enfile son tee-shirt large et s'étale sur le lit :

**Tea :** C'est bon Mr Pudeur ! J'ai fini !

Yami se retourne, et ne peut pas s'empêcher d'observer Tea étendue sur le lit :

**Yami :** Je vais aller me changer dans la salle de bain...

**Tea :** Ouais ouais...

Yami se dirige dans la salle de bain, puis revient quelques instants après portant un bas de pyjama noir, et torse nu. Tea lui laisse une place sur le lit :

**Tea :** Tiens...

Yami prend place et se glisse sous les draps, il se met sur le dos, et ferme les yeux. Tea lui donne un baiser sur la joue :

**Tea :** Bonne nuit !

Yami rougit encore :

**Yami :** Bonne nuit...

_**Du côté de Serenity et Kaiba... **_

**_-_**

**Kaiba :** J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée...

**Serenity :** Oui très...et toi ?

**Kaiba -**_pensif _Oui...aussi...

Serenity part se changer puis revient dans une chemise de nuit verte assez décolletée

**Serenity :** Bon, je vais dormir...je suppose que tu vas travailler ?

Kaiba, hoche la tête en signe d'approbation :

**Kaiba :** Je ne ferai pas de bruit, ne t'inquiète pas...

Serenity aperçoit la fatigue sur le visage de Kaiba :

**Serenity :** Tu devrais te reposer...

**Kaiba :** J'ai du travail, et je ne suis pas fatigué...par contre, toi tu le seras si tu ne te couches pas maintenant...

**Serenity :** Pourquoi travailler ? Tu es en vacances...

Kaiba, s'installe sur un des fauteuils de la chambre et allume son ordinateur portable :

**Kaiba :** Les affaires ne prennent jamais de vacances...

Serenity se met derrière Kaiba et lui murmure dans l'oreille :

**Serenity :** Même pas un peu ?

Kaiba se retrouve mal à l'aise :

**Kaiba :** N...non...même pas !

**Serenity :** Un tout petit peu...

Kaiba, ne peut pas résister à la douceur de la jeune fille ; il ferme son ordinateur portable :

**Kaiba :** Et bien...je suppose que je peux faire une exception...pour une fois !

Serenity retourne se coucher :

**Serenity :** Ben tu vois que tu peux !

Kaiba soupire ; il va se changer dans la salle de bain, et en ressort également torse nu, mais cette fois en caleçon bleu marine.

**Serenity :** Tu préfères le côté gauche du lit ou le côté droit ?

**Kaiba :** Ca m'est égal... choisis toi !

**Serenity :** Moi aussi ça m'est égal, justement !

**Kaiba :** Très bien ! Alors je prends le droit !

**Serenity :** Ok !

Elle se pousse vers le côté gauche. Kaiba se glisse sous les draps, en prenant bien soin se mettre le plus possible à l'extrémité du lit, pour être le plus loin possible de Serenity.

**Serenity :** Tu vas tomber...

**Kaiba :** Non... je suis très bien comme ça...je t'assure !

**Serenity :** C'est ça...j'suis pas stupide...tu vas tomber...

**Kaiba :** Je t'assure que non...tu comptes m'ennuyer comme ça toute la nuit ?

**Serenity :** Ohrrr...

Elle s'allonge et ferme les yeux. Kaiba se tourne sur le coté opposé à Serenity, mais il a des remords de lui avoir parlé comme ça.

**Kaiba :** Serenity ?

**Serenity :** Quoi ?

**Kaiba :** Je...m'excuse...

**Serenity **: Si tu veux…

Kaiba marque une pause avant de continuer.

**Kaiba :** ...de t'avoir parler comme ça...

**Serenity :** J'accepte tes excuses. Bonne nuit !

**Kaiba :** Mmmmm...bonne nuit.

Serenity lui donne un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

**Serenity :** Et dors bien !

Kaiba rougit - heureusement que la pièce est sombre, sinon Serenity pourrait voir sa gêne.

**Kaiba :** Pourquoi... tu...tu a fait ça ?

**Serenity :** Pour la bonne nuit ! C'est trop zarb pour toi ?

**Kaiba :** Et bien...oui...sur les lèvres.

Il se passe un doigt sur les lèvres

**Serenity :** Juste pour ça ? Je peux faire pire...

**Kaiba :** Faire...pire ?

Elle l'embrasse. Seto écarquille les yeux, mais répond au baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Puis elle le pousse sur le lit

**Serenity :** Tu vois que je peux faire pire ! Allez, dodo maintenant...

Seto, confus, marmonne un bonne nuit, et le coeur toujours battant, tente de s'endormir, mais il lui faut plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

_**Du côté de Mai etJoey...**_

**_-_**

**Mai :** Bon, j'espère que tu ne ronfles pas, sinon je t'assomme !

Joey a un sourire gêné.

**Mai :** Non ? Ne me dis pas que tu ronfles ?

**Joey :** Comment veux-tu que je sache ! Je peux pas m'entendre !

**Mai :** Ouais.. tu vas le savoir cette nuit, si tu ressens des coups dans le ventre, tu sauras pourquoi !

Joey fait les gros yeux.

**Mai :** Bon, assez parlé ! On verra toute façon !

Puis, elle prend sa petite nuisette de nuit.

**Mai :** Je vais dans la salle de bain !

**Joey :** Ouais ouais...

Joey enfile son short et s'étale sur tout le lit. Mai reste plus de vingt minutes dans la salle de bains, puis elle en ressort très légèrement vêtue

**Mai :** Voilà !

**Joey :** Ronn...Ronronff...

Mai, porte une main à son front.

_"Bah au moins j'ai ma réponse.."._ pense t-elle.

Elle va vers le lit, et pousse violemment Joey sur le coté droit, puis se glisse sous les draps

**Joey :** Mmmm...RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF !

_**Mai -pensées :** "Mais j'y crois pas, il s'est même pas réveillé quand je l'ai poussé !"_

Puis elle donne des coups de coude dans les côtes de Joey, qui ne se réveille toujours pas ; alors elle frappe plus fort, et Joey commence à remuer :

**Joey :** Wahhhh...mes frites...extra moutarde dessus...+ un ketchup...et de la bonne mayonnaise...

**Mai **- _murmure en secouant la tête_ : Irrécupérable...

Elle a soudain une idée pour le réveiller ; elle se met à hurler :

**Mai :** DEBOUT ! LE PETIT DEJEUNER EST SERVI !

Et ça marche ! Joey saute en dehors du lit

**Joey :** MIAM MIAM MIAM ! DONNEZ-MOI TOUT JE PRENDS !

**Mai **: Gagné...

**Joey :** Hein...mais...on est pleine nuit...

**Mai :** Oui, t'as remarqué aussi...

Elle se rapproche de Joey.

**Mai :** Et maintenant, j'aimerais...

Elle lui crie dans l'oreille :

**Mai :** …QUE TU ARRETES DE RONFLER !

Joey se bouche les oreilles :

**Joey :** WWWAAAHHH ! Si tu veux...je peux essayer...mais c'est pas garanti !

Il rigole. Mai croise les bras :

**Mai :** T'as intérêt ! Je tiens à ma nuit moi ! Si tu recommences, je te jette hors de la chambre !

Joey n'a pas l'air de vraiment prendre la menace au sérieux, car il sourit.

**Joey :** Bon...bonne nuit...

**Mai :** Mmmmm...bonne nuit...

_**De retour chez Tea et Yami...**_

**_-_**

Téa gesticule beaucoup la nuit...elle est en train de massacrer de coups le pauvre Yami...

**_« Je n'arriverai jamais dormir, avec cette furie à côté de moi ! » _**pense Yami

Le coude de Tea s'écrase dans la joue de Yami.

**Tea -** _dans son sommeil_ : Mmmm...

**Yami :** Ouilllle !

Tea donne un coup de genou dans l'estomac de Yami.

**Tea :** Ehhh...

Le pauvre Yami n'en peut plus :

**Yami :** Aiiiieeee ! Tea, réveille toi ! Ca peut plus durer !

Il la secoue. Tea prend peur et attaque sauvagement Yami

**Tea :** Qui est là ? Prends ça !

Et un direct droit ! Le pauvre Yami est couvert de bleus, il arrive à lui prendre les deux poignets, et la plaquer contre le matelas, pour qu'elle arrête de bouger. Tea ne l'aperçoit pas dans l'obscurité et ne sait pas que c'est Yami

**Tea :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

**Yami :** Tea ! Calme toi ! C'est moi ! Yami !

**Tea :** Hein...oh...désolé...mais...que se passe-t-il ?

Tea allume la lampe de chevet et voit les bleus de Yami, qui lui dit :

**Yami :** J'ai « un peu » de mal à dormir...

**Tea :** Ahhh...c'est à cause de moi...désolée...je bouge un peu trop la nuit...

**Yami **- _sarcastique _: J'ai remarqué...

**Tea :** Mais...pourquoi tu me tiens là ?

**Yami :** Tu bougeais trop...et je n'arrêtais pas de me prendre des coups...

Il la lâche puis reprend :

**Yami :** Ecoute, tu gardes le lit, et moi je vais dormir par terre...

**Tea :** Non ! Je vais y aller...

**Yami **- _sourire _: Pas question ! La galanterie avant tout ! Et puis, tu sais, j'ai déjà dormi par terre...

Elle le regarde agressivement

**Tea :** Sois tu restes ici avec moi, soit je pars par terre.

**Yami :** Tea...je ne peux pas dormir...et je ne veux pas que tu dormes par terre, tu n'arriverais pas...mais moi j'ai l'habitude... Et puis, réfléchis : tu aurais un grand lit pour toi toute seule !

Elle se lève, prend un drap et un coussin et s'installe par terre. Yami, la prend par le bras pour la ramener sur le lit :

**Yami :** Tea, je refuse que tu dormes par terre !

**Tea :** Lâche-moi ! Tout de suite !

**Yami :** S'il te plaît Tea, reviens dans le lit ! Je veux que tu y dormes , et je te promets d'y rester aussi !

**Tea :** Très bien. Toi d'abord !

**Yami :** D'accord !

Yami revient dans le lit, et se glisse dans les draps puis Tea fait de même.

**Tea :** Tu restes...

**Yami :** Bien sûr...

Elle se rendort vite...cette fois, elle ne massacre pas Yami...

Tea parle dans son sommeil :

**Tea :** Mon nounours...

Elle serre Yamin. Ce dernier se laisse faire, il lui passe la main dans les cheveux. Tea dort paisiblement et pousse un soupir :

**Tea**: Mmmm...

_**Du côté de Serenityet Kaiba...**_

**_-_**

Serenity se roule dans les draps. Kaiba se retrouve sans. Il sent l'humidité et se réveille en frissonnant de froid.

**_« Damn ! Elle prend toute la place, » _**pense t-il

Il essaie de tirer les draps vers lui mais Serenity les serre durement.

**Kaiba :** Grrr...

Kaiba tire encore plus fort, mais n'y parvint pas, les mains de Serenity semblent carrément scotchées sur les draps ! Alors Kaiba décide de la secouer un peu :

**Kaiba :** Serenity…

Serenity soulève violemment on bras et frappe Kaiba dans le nez...

**Kaiba :** Aieee !

Il fait un bond hors du lit. Il saigne tandis que Serenity se réveille :

**Serenity :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle voit Kaiba saigner.

**Serenity :** Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Kaiba marmonne :

**Kaiba :** Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait , tu veux dire... Tu m'as frappé !

**Serenity :** Oh...pardon vraiment...attends, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner...

Serenity va dans la salle de bain et revient avec du coton et du désinfectant ; Kaiba s'assied sur le lit, un mouchoir contre son nez.

**Serenity :** Lève la tête...voilà...

Serenity, après l'avoir désinfecté, lui enfile le coton dans le nez.

**Kaiba :** Eh...mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je fais comment pour respirer moi ?

**Serenity :** Par la bouche, c'est pas si compliqué !

Kaiba n'est pas tellement joyeux à cette idée, mais se laisse faire quand même.

**Serenity :** Allez, dors maintenant !

**Kaiba :** Evite de me prendre tous les draps cette fois-ci ! et de me frapper si possible !

Serenity l'embrasse sur la joue et lui sourit :

**Serenity :** Ne t'en fais pas !

Kaiba se couche, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il se glisse dans le lit, et accapare une grande partie des draps. Serenity proteste :

**Serenity :** Prend pas tout non plus !

Kaiba : C'est pour que tu voies ce que ça fait !

Serenity le pince sur les cuisses.

**Serenity :** Rend-moi ça !

**Kaiba :** Le nez, et maintenant les cuisses ! Tu comptes me casser de partout ou quoi ?

Kaiba garde les draps avec lui puis déclare, sarcastiquement :

**Kaiba :** Il y a sûrement des couvertures en rab dans l'armoire, pourquoi n'irais tu pas voir ?

**Serenity :** Vas-y toi !

**Kaiba **- _sourire moqueur :_ Pourquoi faire ? Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui en ait besoin.. dit Kaiba, en émettant un petit sourire moqueur, tout en continuant de serrer les draps encore plus fort contre lui.

Elle se jette sur lui et commence à lui arracher les draps.

**Serenity :** Donne les moi !

Kaiba sourit, amusé, il est bien plus fort que Serenity et elle a beau faire, elle n'arrive pas à les lui arracher

**Kaiba :** Il y en a dans l'armoire, pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

**Serenity :** Parce que je suis comme ça ! Rends les moi !

**Kaiba :** Tsk tsk tsk...

Serenity lève la main pour atteindre le bras de Kaiba qui commence à rire.

**Serenity :** Arrête de rire ! Imbécile ! Donne les moi immédiatement !

Kaiba, se penche à l'oreille de Serenity et lui chuchote :

**Kaiba :** Non!

**Serenity :** Pourquoi ?

**Kaiba :** Parce que je m'amuse...

**Serenity :** Pas moi ! Donne moi ça ! Tout de suite ou je te refais mal !

**Kaiba :** Des menaces ?

**Serenity :** Oui ! Tout à fait !

**Kaiba **- _sarcastique :_ Je suis mort de peur, répond Kaiba d'une voix sarcastique. Je ne te donnerai pas ces draps, point !

Serenity se retourne et fait la gueule. Kaiba sourit et lui jette soudainement les draps, puis lui saute dessus et la plaque sur le matelas !

**Serenity :** Mais...

**Kaiba :** Il n'a pas de « mais »...Serenity...

Il se penche et l'embrasse.

_**Du côté de Mai et Joey...**_

**_-_**

**Joey :** ROOOOOONNNNNNNNFFFFFF !

« _Bon sang ! Je crève de sommeil et cet idiot ne veut pas arrêter de ronfler ! » _pense Mai.

**Joey :** Hamac...mon hamburger... Mai...mon ange...

« _Son quoi ? »_

Mai n'en peut plus...elle le secoue pour le réveiller...Joey remue un peu.

**Joey :** Mmmmm...mon coeur...laisse moi dormir...

Elle lui donne une énorme gifle. Joey se relève en sursaut, le regard ébahi, puis se frotte la joue de douleur.

**Joey :** Mai...mais qu'est ce que... tu es devenue folle ?

**Mai :** Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir, tu ronfles !

Joey est étonné.

**Joey :** Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai fait un rêve où je voyais... - il s'interrompt soudain - euh...c'est pas important !

**Mai :** Où tu voyais quoi ? J'ai entendu que tu parlais d'hamburger...et...de moi.

Joey rougit :

**Joey :** De toi ? Nan, Mai, tu as dû mal entendre, dit Joey, d'une voix mal assurée.

**Mai :** Non, non...tu m'as même appelée ''ton ange'' et ''ton coeur''

**Joey :** Euh...ah bon ?

Mai le gifle une nouvelle fois :

**Mai :** Quoi qu'il en soit, arrête de ronfler !

**Joey :** Mais euhhhhhh !

Puis Joey se lève, en colère.

**Joey :** Oh et puis zut ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de me frapper de toute la nuit ! Il y a des limites quand même !

Il prend son oreiller et une couverture dans l'armoire et va dans la salle de bain.

**Joey :** Je vais dormir dans la baignoire ! Comme ça tu dormiras mieux et moi aussi !

**Mai **-_ en colère_: Très bien, fais comme tu veux !

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

**_-_**

Joey se réveille dans la baignoire et s'étire...

_**« Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi...mal dormi ! « **_

Dehors ils se retrouvent tous...

**Serenity :** Vous avez bien dormi les gars ?

**Yami :** Mouais...

**Joey :** Si on peut dire ça...

**Serenity :** Comment ça ? Expliquez vous !

Yami montre ses bleus :

**Yami :** Disons que ça a été mouvementé...

**Serenity :** Ah...elle est agressive ?

**Yami :** Oh, elle est "légèrement" agitée la nuit !

A ce moment, Tea sort de la chambre et fait un grand sourire à tout le monde

**Tea :** Boujour...

**Joey :** Yami nous racontait votre nuit...

**Tea :** Notre nuit ?

**Joey :** Il a dit que tu étais "agitée"...tu l'as bien amochée on dirait ?

Tea est un peu embarrassée.

**Tea :** Oh la la...pour quelques petits coups...

**Yami :** Ouais bon laisse tomber. En tout cas j'ai quand même hâte de retrouver mon lit lorsqu'on sera rentré à Domino...

Joey se tourne vers sa sœur :

**Joey :** Et toi Serenity, ça s'est passé comment avec ce snob de Kaiba ?

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement.

**Serenity :** Oh, très bien, il n'a pas travaillé de la nuit, il s'est reposé, alors j'ai pu dormir...et avec Mai ?

**Joey :** Mmmmm...Mai...je crois bien qu'elle me boude...

A ce moment là, Mai sort de la chambre

**Mai :** Bonjour ! Oh...salut Joseph...On va prendre un déjeuner ? Viens avec moi Tea...

**Yami :** Au fait Serenity, où est passé Kaiba ?

**Serenity :** Je sais pas...il était là il y a quelques secondes !

**Yami :** Ah très bien. Bon Joey, on va rejoindre les filles pour prendre le petit déjeuner ?

**Joey :** Mouais... J'espère que Mai ne m'en veut pas trop...

**Serenity** -_s'éloigne_ : Je vais chercher Seto pendant ce temps ! Bon appétit !

**Joey :** Mouais...merci !

Ils rejoignent Tea et Mai dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Mai se lève brusquement et s'en va soi disant aux toilettes en voyant Joey arriver.

**Yami** - _à Tea_ : Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? demande Yami à Tea.

**Tea :** Je sais pas...

En fait, elle est soumise au secret amical.

**Joey :** Ouais...bon ça va... Dis moi ce qu'elle me reproche encore ?

**Tea :** J'ai dit que je ne sais pas !

**Joey :** Arg ! Mais enfin c'est bon quoi ! Je sais bien qu'elle me fait la tête, et je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas apprécié ce que je lui ai sorti hier soir !

**Tea :** Voilà voilà ! T'as tout compris ! Elle te hait ! En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit...

**Joey :** Et ben quoi, c'est parce que Madame n'a pas apprécié que je me rebelle ? C'est vrai quoi, j'ai pas arrêté de me faire frapper de toute la nuit !

**Tea :** Elle a ses raisons ! Après tout, c'est difficile de dormir avec quelqu'un qui ronfle !

**Joey :** Et tu crois que c'est facile de dormir avec quelqu'un qui a si mauvais caractère ?

**Tea :** Mais Mai est comme ça !

Puis Tea se lève nerveusement.

**Tea :** Ohrr ! Vous les gars, vous ne comprendrez jamais les filles !

Sur ce, elle s'en va, enragée.

**Yami :** Mais Tea... J'ai rien fait moi...

**Tea :** La ferme ! .

**Yami :** Mais...

Tea quitte le restaurant. Yami se tourne vers Joey :

**Yami :** Tu es content de toi je suppose ?

**Joey :** Content de quoi ?

**Yami :** A cause de toi, Tea est en froid avec moi maintenant !

**Joey :** Yami, c'est le caractère des femmes, toutes pareilles...alors zen ! Elle sera de nouveau comme avant dans quelques minutes !

**Yami **- _dubitatif _: 'm'étonnerait beaucoup ! Tea a un sacré caractère et quand elle a quelque chose en tête, rien ne peut l'en détourner ! Un peu comme Mai ! Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner...

Joey reste silencieux un moment puis reprend :

**Joey :** Je devrais commencer par savoir où elle est...

**Yami :** Ben cherche ! Je parie qu'elle est dans votre chambre !

**Joey :** Okies mec, je vais aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil !

Joey se dirige dans sa chambre et ouvre la porte

**Joey **: MAI ! T'ES LA ?

Mai sanglote sur son lit. Joey se sent coupable de ce qu'il voit et s'approche d'elle :

**Joey :** Mai...

**Mai** - _entre deux sanglots_: Tu vois pas que tu me déranges là ?

**Joey :** Oh, mais Mai...Je...suis...désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas dire ça...Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée...

**Mai :** Idiot... Tout est ma faute... Je n'avais pas le droit de te frapper comme ça.. Je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

**Joey :** Disons que...je l'ai quand même cherché...

**Mai :** Oui...mais après tout, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu ronfles... C'est moi qui aurait dû aller dormir dans la baignoire...

**Joey :** Oh allez Mai, ne dis pas ça, et si on oubliait tout…

Le ventre de Joey gargouille.

**Joey :** ….autour d'une bonne pizza ?

**Mai **-_sourire :_ Toujours pareil hein ? Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi ?

**Joey :** Nonn non...mais c'est essentiel !

**Mai -** _se levant du lit_ : Et bien. Je pense qu'une bonne pizza ne me ferait pas de mal non plus, je n'ai rien mangé au petit déjeuner tout à l'heure !

**Joey :** Alors, allons-y !

Ils sortent de la pièce et se dirige vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

**Mai :** Au fait, où sont les autres ?

**Joey :** Ah...bonne question...

_**Téa se promène dans le parc à la recherche de Serenity...**_

**_-_**

Serenity surgit derrière Tea :

**Serenity :** Tiens Tea! Yami n'est pas avec toi ?

**Tea :** Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec ton frère !

**Serenity :** Oh... Tu n'aurais pas vu Seto des fois ?

**Tea :** Non pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout !

**Serenity :** Ah...dommage...ça fait un quart d'heure que je le cherche... Il doit être en train de travailler quelque part…

**Tea :** Ouais...et si on allait rejoindre les autres ? Si jamais Kaiba nous cherche, il nous verra plus facilement en groupe que séparés !

**Serenity :** Oui tu as raison !

Ils rejoignent Joey et Mai dans la rue, qui mangent tranquillement leur petite part de pizza, pendant que Yami les regarde d'un air TRES désintéressé. Tea remarque Yami et va vers lui, se sentant coupable de lui avoir parlé aussi rudement quelques minutes plus tôt.

**Tea :** Ahrem...Désolée pour, tout à l'heure...je suis...trop impulsive...

Yami se sent soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas :

**Yami :** Pas grave... On a tous eu une nuit agité je pense, c'est pour ça qu'on est un peu à bout !

**Tea :**Surtout toi...je t'ai massacré...désolée...

**Yami :** Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai vu d'autres...

Puis Tea enlace Yami pour s'excuser.

**Tea :** Encore désolée...

Le jeune homme rougit, puis l'enlace aussi alors que Mai et Joey les regardent malicieusement.

**Mai **- _s'éclaircit la gorge_: AHREM ! Y avait toute la nuit pour ce genre de choses...

Yami se dégage précipitamment de Tea.

**Yami :** C'est bon... c'était juste une embrassade...amicale !

**Mai :** "Amicale"... y a des doutes...

Joey a, pendant ce temps, dévoré la part de pizza de Mai.

**Joey **- _la bouche pleine:_ Décholé Mai... . Ch'étais trop bon !

**Mai :** Grrr...laisse tomber...

Joey finit sa part de pizza et reprend :

**Joey :** Au fait, ou est passé Serenity ?

**Tea :** Elle est sûrement repartie à la recherche de Kaiba...

_**Serenity cherche Kaiba dans les jardins**_

**_-_**

Kaiba travaille sur son ordinateur portable, assis contre un arbre. En voyant cela, elle se jette sur la machine.

**Serenity :** NAON !

Kaiba est surpris.

**Kaiba :** Mais ça va pas ! Tu es folle ? J'étais sur un dossier important !

**Serenity :** Plus important que...moi ?

Kaiba réfléchit un instant.

**Kaiba :** Que toi ? Je suppose que tu fais référence à la nuit dernière...

**Serenity :** NON ! Mais...d'abord tes vacances...et puis...les amis.

**Kaiba **- _moqueur : _Les amis ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis... et je ne suis pas en vacances, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Serenity a un regard tout déçu.

**Serenity :** Je croyais que tu aurais pu faire un effort...MAIS JE ME TROMPAIS !

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant. Kaiba se lève d'un air rageur

**Kaiba :** SERENITY !

**Serenity :** VA TRAVAILLER ! C'EST BIEN PLUS IMPORTANT QUE MOI, QUE LES AUTRES QUI TE FAISAIENT CONFIANCE ! ON AURAIT DU INVITER TRISTAN, IL AURAIT ETE PLUS PRESENT !

Seto se rend compte qu'il a encore fait une erreur ; il la rattrape.

**Kaiba :** Ecoute... je suis...désolé... C'est juste que...ce qui s'est passé cette nuit... Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis...

**Serenity :** Seto, c'est à cause de moi...je n'aurais pas dû...

**Kaiba :** Je ne regrette rien...

Il se penche et l'embrasse. Arrivent à cet instant Joey et le reste de la bande ! Le menton de Joey rase le sol...Il boue de rage !

**Joey :** KAIBA , ESPECE DE BÂTARD, ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE MA SOEUR !

Mai le retient par le bras.

**Mai :** Joey, du calme !

**Joey :** LACHE MOI MAI !

Kaiba se rend compte de la bourde.

**Kaiba :** Oups !

Yami retient Joey par le col et Tea par...les cheveux !

**Yami, Tea et Mai :** DU CALME !

**Joey :** MAIS ENFIN LÂCHEZ MOI ! SERENITY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS AVEC... AVEC LUI ?

**Serenity :** Je...je...l'embrasse...héhé...

**Joey :** QUOI ?

**Kaiba :** Laisse tomber Serenity. Il doit être un peu sourd sur les bords...

**Serenity :** J'AI DIT QUE JE L'EMBRASSE ! PARCE QUE JE L'AIME !

Joey reste la bouche grande ouverte

**Joey :** Tu...tu l'aimes ?

**Serenity :** Oui...y a t-il un problème à ça ?

**Joey :** Mais enfin tite soeur... Ce type est... il est...arrogant, méprisable, snob... il n'aime personne !

**Kaiba :** Youhou, je suis là... - _en faisant un petit signe de la main._

**Serenity :** Il en a tout l'air. Mais au fond, c'est pas comme ça...

Kaiba se rapproche de Serenity et l'enlace. Joey lance un regard dégoûté et surpris alors que les autres se réjouissent du fait qu'ils soient ensemble. Joey tente de reprendre sa respiration :

**Joey -** _déglutit difficilement_ : Et... Cette nuit...que s'est-il passé ?

Tea et Mai marmonnent :

**Tea et Mai :** La question qui tue...

**Serenity **- _mal à l'aise_ : Eh ben...euh...

**Joey **- _croise les bras_: Et bien ? Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi Serenity...

**Serenity :** Je...Ben...Ce que tu pourrais faire avec Mai...un jour...

Mai la regarde de travers.

**Serenity :** … Ou ce que peuvent faire Yami et Tea, c'est pareil...

**Joey :** 'comprends pas, marmonne le blond.

Ou plutôt, il ne _veut pas_ comprendre !

**Serenity :** En un mot : AMOUR !

Joey explose soudain ; il se jette sur Kaiba et tente de le frapper, mais celui-ci est trop fort pour lui. Serenity les dégage et prend Joey par le bras.

**Serenity :** Joey, que j'aime Seto, ça ne change rien...Tu seras toujours mon ami, mon confident, mon protecteur, mon frère. Tu sera toujours l'Homme De Ma Vie. Le numéro un !

**Kaiba **- _sarcastique _: Et je suppose que je suis le second... Considère toi heureux, Wheeler, pour la première et unique fois de ton existence tu prends la première place !

**Serenity :** N'en rajoute pas Seto...

Puis, elle se tourne vers son frère.

**Serenity :** Joey, je t'aime.

Serenity tombe dans les bras de son frère et serre Joey très fort.

**Yami **- _une larme au coin de l'oeil_ : C'est émouvant...

**Tea :** Ahrem... C'est pas pour détruire l'ambiance mais...on y va ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers Tea.

**Yami :** Et…où on va ?

**Tea :** Oh...pourquoi tu ME poses cette question ?

**Yami **- _décontenancé_ : Ben... c'est toi qui a proposé de partir...tu dois sûrement avoir une idée où aller...

**Tea :** J'ai dit ça juste pour qu'on passe à autre chose !

**Yami :** Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'es pas contente pour Serenity et Kaiba ?

**Tea :** Si si...justement j'avais...l'intention de...fêter ça...ailleurs qu'ici...

**Yami** - _suspicieux_ : Bon bon...

Puis, il se tourne vers les autres :

**Yami :** Et si on fêtait ça ?

**Joey :** Mouais...

**Tea :** Pendant que vous allez à la plage...je vais...chercher quelque chose...ok ?

**_« Tea est bizarre... » _**pense Yami

Kaiba intervient :

**Kaiba :** A la plage ? Non merci, il faut que je travaille !

Tous le fusillent du regard.

**Kaiba **- _vaincu :_ Ok, c bon...je vous suis...

Téa revient de l'hôtel et va vers Yami :

**Tea :** Je pourrais te parler ?

Yami incline la tête :

**Yami :** Bien sûr...

Elle le traîne loin des autres tout en cachant un petite boîte derrière elle.

**Yami **- _inquiet _: Tea...qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure... Et qu'est ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?

Il tente de regarder ce que c'est.

**Tea :** Ahrem...

Tea s'agenouille alors devant lui et lui tend la boîte ouvertement, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouve une bague :

**Tea :** Yami Mutou, tu veux être mon fiancé ?

Yami reste bouche grande ouverte. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux.

**Yami :** Euh...Tea...mais...qu'est ce..comment...pourquoi...

Elle continue de lui sourire. Yami la regarde, attendri, puis sourit. Il la relève doucement par le bras et l'attire contre lui en lui murmurant :

**Yami :** Tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre...

**Tea :** Je t'aime, Yami Mutou...

Il lui sourit encore, l'enlace et l'embrasse tendrement

**Yami**: Je t'aime aussi, Tea Gardner...

_**Plus loin...**_

**_-_**

**Joey :** Ah, et si on mangeait ?

**Mai -** _exaspérée _: Tu ne penses décidément qu'à ça! De toute façon, autant qu'on aille manger quelque chose, je crois que ces deux là ont envie d'être seuls... ajoute-t-elle en désignant Seto et Serenity, en train de roucoucler sur la plage

**Joey :** Et Yami et Tea alors ? On les invite pas ? Ils sont où au fait ?

**Mai :** 'sais pas... J'ai vu Tea entraîner Yami…

**Joey :** Oh ? tt façon, moins y aura de gens, plus y aura à bouffer pour moi !

Mai fait un signe désapprobateur de la tête . Ils partent s'acheter une pizza, dans une rue voisine

**Joey **: Mai, je peux te dire un truc ?

**Mai :** Oui, vas y, tant que ça ne concerne pas la nourriture !

**Joey :** Je...mrejfnehchugyhdcjbdcugmiammoam...

Mai fronce les sourcils :

**Mai :** Excuse moi Joey, mais tu n'as pas...euh...suffisamment articulé pour que je comprennne le moindre mot !

**Joey **: Je, ...arufugjiorysnhdizmspejhge...miammiam...

**Mai :** Tu quoi ?

Mai s'impatiente.

**Joey :** Je...T'AIME MAI ! J'ai assez articulé là ?

Mai reste béa, puis se met à pouffer de rire :

**Mai :** Muah ha ha ha... Oh Joey tu es vraiment unique... C'est la fait d'avoir vu ta soeur au bras de Kaiba qui te met dans cet état ?

Mais Joey a un regard déterminé

**Joey :** Mai, Serenity m'a fait comprendre une chose...ne pas nier ce qu'on aime... - _lui prend la main -_ Je t'aime.

Mai est stupéfaite :

**Mai :** Tu es... sérieux ?

**Joey :** Oui

**Mai :** Joey...je...ne sais pas quoi dire

Mai est destabilisée, contrairement à son habitude :

**Mai :** Tu es quelqu'un de tellement spécial pour moi...

**Joey :** Spécial ? Mai, je suis un imbécile qui est amoureux d'une fille géniale, toi.

Mai a les larmes aux yeux

**Mai :** Je voulais dire...spécial...dans le sens...où tu comptes énormément, pour moi...

Elle se rapproche de lui. Joey lui prend la main

**Joey :** Oui ?

**Mai :** Je crois que... je t'aime aussi !

Joey lui sourit et l'embrasse. Elle répond au baiser.

Au même moment, à trois endroits différents, trois couples sont en train de s'embrasser : Yami et Tea non loin de l'hôtel ; Seto et Serenity enlacés sur la plage et enfin Joey et Mai... devant une pizzeria !

* * *

**FIN**

* * *


End file.
